Microstructured surfaces have been widely used for many applications such as diffusers, solar cell panels, prismatic retroreflective films, microfluidics, and control surfaces for flow and heat/mass transfer. In a wide range of optical applications surfaces are textured to redirect, redistribute, or diffuse light to enhance brightness, diffusion, or reflection. Micro channels are machined on heat sinks for power electronics to improve the cooling efficiency. Microfluidic devices embedded with micro channels have been used for clinical diagnostics, chemical synthesis, biomedical analysis, etc. These micro-scale features are produced on surfaces with high precision and accuracy, and usually transferred to the surfaces of final products with a tool fabricated from a master containing the desired microstructure. The master may be produced using various micro-machining techniques, such as precision milling or turning, on a workpiece typically made of machinable metals like copper or nickel.
Machining defects produced on masters such as scratches, burrs, and gouges can be detrimental to esthetics of the products or to the desired functionality and performance such as optical, heat transfer, and flow. These defects are mainly caused by the interference of a cutting tool with the machined surfaces, such as by the cutting tool flank, or side surfaces, rubbing against already machined surfaces, during the tool traversal on the workpiece surface.